ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall Saga: A01E01 - A Colis
Notas do autor Bom dia,boa tarde ou Boa Noite,você esta Lendo Uma Fic Crossover dos Seriados do Cartoon Network,Lembrando,só ira ter Os Originais,(bem,tirando o Johnny Test que foi criação da Warner,mais como o Jogo original o colocou,aproveitei.)teremos os personagens do clássicos atés os atuais,Terá batalhas serias,momentos Dramáticos e Logico,Romance nem sei,poís não sou bem em Historia,mais quem sabe com o tempo tenho pego a pratica,o que seria dos Nossos Personagens sem a sua presiosa Comedia,além de Novos Personagens Aparecendo no decorrer da Historia,Vilôes Impiedosos e muita Risada com os Nossos Personagens,Bem, Aproveitem a Leitura Divirtam-se nesse Universo do CN. A Colição dos Mundos O Universo,o espaço Sem Fim e cheio de Mistérios,Além de Muitos Mundos e vários perigos,mas entre eles um ameaça que foi considerada uma lenda que contava sobre um exercito poderoso de um mundo que até agora ninguém foi capaz de derrotá-los,alguns dizem que é só um mito,pois não havia provas de sua existência,até Hoje. Esse tal temido Mundo era chamado de Planeta Fusion,Mas Nunca se sabe de seu próximo alvo,Mas hoje algo inesperado estava prestes a acontece 9 de Junho de 2012. Em Uma cidade civilizada,se encontrava um vulcão inativo que no topo tinha um tipo de esconderijo,Dentro de lá tinha alguém entrando em fúria destruindo por causa do seu estresse. Maldição,Maldição,MALDIÇÃO!!!,mais uma vez aquelas garotas intrometidas estragaram meu Plano mais uma Vez,MALDIÇÃO. – Diz o Sujeito que era um Macaco Verde Com um tipo de Protetor em cima de sua cabeça,uma Camisa Azul,Calça Branca e uma capa Roxa,denominado de Macaco Louco. Se eu nem consigo nem controla apenas uma cidade,como irei é controla esse mundo imundos de Humanos imprestáveis,agora eu tenho que pesar em um novo para acabar com aquelas “Pestinhas”. – Disse o Macaco Louco ainda furioso. Em seguida vinha um outro Macaco sendo um tipo de soldado dele,com algum tipo de traje querendo da uma certa mensagem para o Louco. Senhor,temos algo urgente que possa ser interessa. – Diz o Soldado do Macaco Louco. Como assim?o que poder ser de tanta importância para mim,Macaco Louco,seu superior e mestre,que significa que mando em você e que ira fazer tudo o que eu manda,nesse Momento? – Diz Macaco Louco. (Rapaz,eu ainda não me acostumei o jeito que ele fala). – Pensa o Soldado do Macaco Louco. Logo o Soldado do Macaco o Levou para a sala de comandos e mostra algo na tela. É Alguma coisa desconhecida encontrado no Espaço,tentamos verifica que era,mas quando recebemos a foto,era algo inacreditável. – Diz o Soldado do Macaco Louco com uma foto na mão. Deixa eu ver. – Falar Macaco Louco pegando e vendo a foto,que num estante tinha ficado surpreso mas pouco depois seu rosto tinha um sorriso de maldade. Soldado,chame os outros,temos muita coisa a fazer hoje. – Fala Macaco Louco que em seguida da uma risada Maligna. Cinco Dias Tinham se passado,enquanto em algum lugar na Baia da Cidade,em frente ao mar,Duas Jovens Se encontravam em frente de um túmulo. Se passou um ano depois daquele acidente,não devíamos ter baixado nossa guarda naquele dia. – Falou a Jovem de cabelo longo de cor Laranja que usava uma Fila vermelha no cabelo e suas roupas era um casaco rosa pela metade,Uma Camisa Preta e uma saia Rosa,Florzinha(17 anos). Bem,já tá na hora,vamos volta para a Indústria onde o Professor está trabalhando,nessa altura já deve ter começado a entrevista do chefe da companhia. - Diz a Jovem Loira,que usava uma roupa do mesmo estilo da outra,só que em vez de rosa,era de uma cor Azul Claro,Lindinha(17 anos) . As duas Começaram a voa para o lugar que mencionaram. Enquanto isso,em frente da tal indústria,tinha uma Multidão lá,Jornalistas,Reportes e qualquer tipo que buscam por Informação. Logo,as portas Da indústria se abrem e um Sujeito que ser aparenta ter uns 40 anos de idade,usava Jaleco branco de cientista vinha aparecendo de dentro. Será que esse é o dono dessa indústria? – Diz um Dos Repórteres. Logo o Sujeito vai onde o Microfone estava instalado e começa a falar. Bom Dia senhoras e senhores,hoje o dono na Impressa Dexlab ira menciona sobre o novo produto que essa lançado Hoje,e aqui está ele. – Diz o Sujeito,Pr.Ultonium. Logo ele saiu da frente para o Verdadeiro dono falar que aparecia dentro da Indústria. Lá vem ele,que inventor será esse mesmo,como será o dono dessa corporação? – Diz um dos Repórteres. Logo Vinha um Jovem de Óculos,Luvas Roxa,Cabelo Laranja,sendo que era o Dono da indústria. Bom Dia,eu Sou o Dono da Impressa Dexlab,Dexter,agora eu irie... Falava o tal dono da Impressa,Dexter(17 anos). Logo Todos da Multidão começavam a rir Do Jovem Dono pelo seu tamanho. Hahaha,Eu não acredito,como esse nanico pode ser o dono da maior empresa do Mundo? – Disse um dos Jornalistas. Boa Pegadinha,agora chame o verdadeiro dono,vai. – Disse outro Jornalista. Dexter Ficou enfurecido com que ouvi que em seguira pega um tipo de controle que aperta e aparece um bando de Robôs Cachorros que vão Atrás da Multidão. Nunca me chamem de Tapinha novamente seus... Reclamava Dexter. De novo Não. – Disse o Pr.Ultonium. Mas Dentro da companhia,onde avisa um tipo de sala de comando,onde avia uma Robô Semelhante a uma Mulher. Mas O que é isso?isso parece um meteoro,só que aqui diz que...Melhor avisa ao Dexter. – Diz a tal Robô. Voltando a Frente da Empresa Dexlab,Os robôs da Companhia estavam limpando a sujeira da confusão,enquanto Dexter estava com seus assistentes. O Que você teve na cabeça seu idiota? – Diz uma das assistentes com um cabelo Ruivo longos com uma pequena estrela em cima como enfeite,usava Óculos,Uma Jaleco de Cientista aberto com uma camisa azul marinho com uma estrela no meio e um chore Jeans preto,Susan Test(19 anos). Não enche o saco,pelo jeito os clientes no nosso novo projeto vão ter que compra e descobrir por contra própria,nesse invento será revolucionado por todo o mundo. – Disse Dexter. Mesmo que esse guri revolucionou o Mundo quando ele fundou a Dexlab dois anos atrás,também ele nós contratou para ajudá-lo. – a outra assistente que semelhava a outra,porém os cabelos ruivo prendido,Tinha uma pequena Lua em cima no cabelo como enfeite,também usava Óculos,Uma Jaleco de Cientista aberto com uma Camisa amarelo claro com uma Lua no meio e usava um jeans azul longo,Mary Test(19 anos.) Bem,é melhor volta aos outros projetos,vamos. – Diz Dexter. Opa,Opa,Opa,seu anãozinho,você prometeu que iria nós da férias depois que o invento fosse lançado,e lançou hoje. – Diz Susan reclamando. Lamento mais,se desperdiçamos o tempo,a evolução da ciência não ira avança tão cedo. - Disse Dexter. É mais... – Disse Susan. Sem discussão e voltando ao trabalho – Falando Dexter voltando para dentro da empresa. (SEU ANÃO,FILHO DA...). – Pensava Furiosa Susan. Logo Vinham Voando,Florzinha e Lindinha aterrissando no chão. Pelo visto a entrevista terminou,então como foi? – Diz Lindinha. Melhor não querer saber. – Diz Susan. Meninas,que bom que apareceram,eu ia lhes dá isso mais sedo ou mais tarde. – Disse o Pr.Ultonium tirando algo do Bolso. O Que é isso Professor,esse é o tal inventor que mencionam tanto? – Diz Florzinha Recebendo algo do Pr.Ultonuim. Exato,esse é o novo aparelho da Dexlab,o Nanocon. – Diz o Pr.Ultonium Mostrando um Invento parecendo um relógio de Pulso moderno. Esse aparelho ira substituir muitas coisas como bagagem,Computador e celulares e tal,Pois ele pode armazenar um objeto real que você tem em posse não importa o tamanho,e Possui uma rede de internet disponível como Ipad ou um Tablet,como um simples “Reloginho” tem uma tela desse tamanho,surgira um Holograma que detectar somente os sensores somente do seu dono e também pode ser usado como um celular com o comunicado holográfico disponível nele,foi trabalhoso trabalha meses nessa coisas,mais agora eu preciso descansa antes que o senhor Dexter pense em mais uma ideia. – Fala Pr.Ultonium com cara de sono. Incrível,valeu Professor,nós estamos agradecidas pelos presentes. – Diz Lindinha colocando a Nanocon no Pulso. É uma pena que ira trabalha novamente,esse tal de Dexter não tem coração nos seus funcionários não,né?24 horas sem relaxa nem uns 10 segundinhos – Falar Florzinha. Por que não pede para ele Florzinha,já que vocês dois formam um belo casal. – Diz Lindinha. Bem na verda...COMO ASSIM CASAL? – Reclama Florzinha. Ah sim,Florzinha,Lindinha,Tornei a Liberdade para aproveitar e adiciona o Telefone do Prefeito nos seus Nanocons,assim irão recebe uma ligação para seus atos heróis. – Fala Pr.Ultonium Antes de ir. Para quem não conhecem essas meninas,elas são conhecidas como as Meninas Super Poderosas,anos atrás,elas tinha nascido numa falha de experimento,mais também nasceram com habilidades sobre-humanas que usam para combatem o Mal de sua Cidade. Após de ouvirem o Pr.Ultonium,Lindinha e Florzinha voaram para o céu. Bem é melhor irmos,já que as férias de Verão começaram,nós deveremos curti-las,o quer que fazer primeiro. – Diz Lindinha voando. Bem,eu não sei bem,acho que voa até o Havaí e curti a praia um Pouquinho. – Diz Florzinha também voando. Mais não podemos sair da cidade,ser acontecer algo? – Diz Lindinha Preocupada. Esqueceu o que o Professor falou?ele disse se acontece algo,as nossas Nanocons irão nós alerta e em 5 segundos voltamos pra cá resolvemos e voltamos a relaxa nas férias. – Diz Florzinha. Se é assim,QUEM CHEGAR POR ULTIMO SERÁ A MULHER DO PADRE. – Diz Lindinha voando rapidamente para o local desejado. Hey,isso não vale Lindinha,ainda continua com essa atitude Infantil. – Diz Florzinha voando para alcança a Lindinha. Isso Sim é que é Diversão. – Diz Lindinha Voando alegremente. Mais sua alegria para após ver algo surgindo do céu. Lindinha,o que Fo...o que é isso? Diz Florzinha Parando e vendo a mesma coisa que a Lindinha. Na Dexlab,que por dentro era uma área totalmente moderna por dentro,Robôs trabalhando por todas partes e os empregados construídos novas Engenhocas para a modernização para a sociedade. Dexter sentado em uma cadeira que flutuava e andava em movimento indo em direção para sua sala. Ai,como é bom ser responsável pela mudança desse mundo,logo as Empresas Dexlab conseguirá entra para a historia por evoluir esse mundo primitivo e nada vai nós impedir isso. – Disse Dexter esticando os Braços. Logo,uma explosão e ouvida dentro da Empresa. Excerto por isso... – Diz Dexter com a mão no Rosto. Peguem ela. – Gritava os Guarda-robôs da Empresa indo atrás de alguém que estava trazendo um caos dentro da Dexlab,que em seguida a encurralam. AGORA,FINALMENTE,TE PEGAMOS. – diz um dos Robôs. Hey,Vocês sabem onde meu maninho está? – Diz a Sujeita. Ele não que falar com você,o coisa cha... – Diz um dos Robôs. Nossa,esse botão,pra que ele serve? – Diz A Sujeita. Espere,não,não aperte esse... – Diz o Robô sem termina a frase. Ela aperta e a Empresa explode. Depois da explosão,tudo estava destruído. Isso foi demais. – Diz a Sujeita. DEE DEE!!! – Diz o Dexter totalmente enfurecido. Oi Dexter. – Diz a Sujeira com a cara toda alegre,era loira,usava uma camisa e uma saia Rosa,Dee Dee(17 anos). SUA IMBECIL,ESSA É A DÉCIMA VEZ QUE ESSA SEMANA QUE VOCÊ VEM AQU E DESTRÓI TODA EMPRESA. – Gritava Dexter que dava para ouvir por todo quarteirão. Vamos brincar Dexter,estou de Férias – Diz Dee Dee. Ah não,a situação piorou. – Fala todos os funcionários da Dexlab. Dee Dee,posso lhe fazer um perguntinha? –Diz Dexter segurando sua raiva. O que é? – Diz Dee Dee na cara de Pau. Quantas vezes eu já disse para SAIR DA MINHA EMPRESA? – Grita Dexter na Frente dela. Hum...,esqueci de conta. – Diz Dee Dee coçando a cabeça. Logo Dexter cai pro chão por ouvir a estupidez,que em seguida Segura sua Irmã pela camisa dela e joga pra fora do que restou da Empresa. E ver se coloca isso na sua cabeça,NÃO VOLTE MAIS. – Gritou Dexter. Também,volto mais tarde. – Diz Dee Dee na cara de pau. NÃO!!! – Todos da Dexlab. Fala Serio,Irmãs Test,chamem os Construtores Robóticos e mandem eles reconstruirem esse lugar em dez Minutos. – Diz Dexter. Depois de nós da nossas férias – Diz As Irmãs Test. Que saco,e mais uma coisa,Quem Foi o imbecil que colocou um botão de destruição da Empresa? – Diz Dexter. Logo a Robô de antes aparece em direção do Dexter. Dexter,você precisa ver isso. – Diz a Robô. O que foi Computador,alguma coisa aconteceu? –Diz Dexter um pouco calmo. Sim,algo do Espaço foi identificado na atmosfera e... – Diz a Robô,que tinha uma aparência Humana,só que Azul,eu criador a nomeou de Computador. E o que? – Diz Dexter querendo saber. Parecia um Meteorito,porém foi identificado seres vivos nele. – Diz a Computador. Como Assim? – Pergunta-se Dexter. Enquanto Isso na mesma Cidade,Onde se encontrava uma Casa Enorme onde uma arvore gigantesca crescia e que nessa Arvore havia uma Casa,ou melhor disse,uma base. Dentro Dela parecia uma casa de madeira mais o chão e paredes não eram pintadas e os Galhos da arvores ficavam presos no chão,paredes e teto e estava no escuro sem a lâmpada Ligada,Havia Quatro Jovem,Dois Deles Estavam sentados no sofá jogando no Videogame,Uma que estava Sentado numa controla e a Outra segurando algum tipo de Arma na sobra. Mais que tédio,só de lembra,faz 6 anos que não viemos aqui e as coisas ainda estão Funcionando. – Diz um Louro com Cabelos curtos mais cobria seus olhos,usava uma Jaqueta com Um Goro Laranja e Calça Jeans Azul,Muito Conhecido como Numero 4(16 anos). Nem Me Fale,Tivemos sorte de todos nós três tenhamos recuperados nossas lembranças do K.N.D. mesmo termos Passado da Idade. – Diz uma Garota de cabelos Preto e longos Usava um agasalho Verde com Mangas longas que cobria ate a ponta da mão e uma Jeans Preto e é conhecida como Numero 3(16 anos). Só mesmo pensar que o Numero 4 ainda ser muito Infantil para deixá-lo ter as memórias de volta . – Diz um garoto Gordo que estava usando um Chapéu de piloto com Óculos,Uma Camisa Azul Claro,Calça Marrom e é conhecido como Numero 2(16 anos). Como é que é? – Reclamava o Numero 4. Logo o Numero 4 pula pra cima do Numero 2 e começa a brigar. Nossa,do jogo,já vem para realidade. – Diz Numero 3. Fiquem calados. – Disse a que estava escondida nas sombras. Logo Todos Ficam quietos ao Ouvirem a voz dela. Ótimo,Faz 3 anos que vocês tiveram as memórias apagadas,mais nem se colocaram na cabeça do por que as recuperaram? – Diz a Jovem. Tem Razão,mais por que só você não teve a sua mente apagada? – Pergunta o Numero 2. Bem,isso era para ser segredo,mais quando essa missão acabar,vocês irão se esquece mesmo,pois raros agentes,mesmo ao passa dos 13 anos,foram considerados os melhores agentes que até que esses agentes raros de confiança tem a lembrança restaurada,mas a KND,a turma do Bairro tinha perdido contato com o comando Lunar. – Diz a Jovem. Para quem Não conhecem a Turma do Bairro,é uma organização de Crianças até 12 anos que combatem contra ações malignas de Adolescentes e Adultos que querem estraga a infância das crianças,mais o agente tem um limite de Idade,ao completa 13 anos de vida,ele perde a memória das informações da Organização. Me Lembro agora,a Turma do Bairro,sabe,nossa melhor missão foi é castiga os caras que ficavam censurando os animes que vinham para cá. – Diz Numero 4. Concordo,eles sempre cortam por bes... – Dizia Numero 2. CALADOS,Nosso Assunto não é para relembra do Passado,é para tenta descobrir quem está por trás do corte de contato com a base Lunar,mais os agentes dessa geração disseram que pode ser uma armadilha. – Falava a Jovem. Se Me Lembro Bem,a Base Lunar é o centro da Organização,se tem alguém atrás disso,é melhor preparamos nossas armas para o inimigo. – Diz o Numero 2. Isso,essa é a turma de antigamente. – Diz a jovem que sai das Sobras e mostra que é uma jovem com boné grande,usava Brincos e pulseiras de ouro,usava uma Jaqueta fechada azul escuro e uma calça preta Curta,Ela é mais conhecida como Numero 5(16 anos). Bem,alguém já reparou que a numero 3 não estava na conversa. – Diz Numero 4. O que?mais ela devia... – Dizia a Numero 5. Pessoal,vejam,estrelas cadentes. – Diz a Numero 3 olhando pela janela. Estrelas cadentes de Dia?mais isso é impossível,como... Diz o Numero 2 indo checar. Quando ele viu,não eram o que a numero 3 dizia e sim Meteoritos verdes caindo do Céu. Eu acho que essa missão não será como as de antigamente. – Diz Numero 2. Logo em Mundo todo estava passando por isso,vários meteoritos verdes caiam na Terra,e quando caiam elas pareciam criar um tipo de Raiz para fica presa ao chão. Uns deles enquanto isso em outros lugares do mundo como Porto Tempestade,não se sabe muito sobre esse lugar,mais ele ficava nas névoas,as casa ,prédio e Cia eram semelhantes a um porto antigo,e dizem que vivem dos atrapalhados nesse local que sempre trazem Problemas aos moradores. Nesse momento,um desses atrapalhados mencionados estava procurando algo para satisfazer sua fome. Droga,não to achando em lugar nenhum,deve ter um em algum lugar. – Diz o sujeito que da cintura para baixo e sua mão era de madeira para substitui as que ele tinha perdido,usava um chapéu semelhante a um pirata,um casaco aberto da mesma cor e uma camisa listrada vertical e tinha um barba azul em toda cara que nem da para nota que ela está lá que confundem com a cor de sua pele,Falange(Provavelmente uns 30 anos). Ah eu encontrei,e está...opa. – Diz Falange que encontra um Pirulito que estava com um Cachorro. Lascou,se esse bicho me pega,já tenho o funeral é pronto. – Fala Falange já Imaginado seu funeral. no pensamento,rolava seu funeral e as pessoas indo “elogiado”. Nós viemos aqui para desperdiça nosso tempo para fala do falecido idiota do Falange. – Diz o Padre no pensamento. Ele era um ladrão. – Diz Um dos cidadãos no pensamento. Um “Xaropeiro”. – Diz o outro cidadão no pensamento. Safado,cachorro,sem vergonha. – Diz uma Cidadã no pensamento. Depois de Imagina a cena,ele começa a bola um plano até pensa em alguém. Mais é claro,Flapjack. – Diz o Falange após de falar. Sim,capitão? – Aparece alguém se estava se parecendo com a morte na sobra após de ouvi Falange fala. AAAH,O CÃO DOS INFERNOS JÁ ME MATOU. – Grita Falange. Ah?ta tudo bem capitão Falange? – Diz o Garoto louro saindo da sombra,tinha uma cara inocente,Usava um cachecol,um pequeno chapéu de marinheiro ,uma Camisa Listrada de Vermelho e Branco,calça Azul Claro,Seu Nome era Flapjack,(10 anos) Ufa,era só você,Flap,eu ordeno,como seu capitão,quero que pegue aqueles doces do cachorro. – Diz Falange apontando para o cachorro. Mais isso não é perigoso? – Diz Flapjack um pouco assustado. Mais,enfrentar feras é coisa de aventureiro. – Diz Falange para comove-lo. Se é,porque não enfrentar você mesmo. – Diz um cara passando pelo local. É mesmo,Falange,enfrenta esse Cachorro fraco e mostra todos que você é o melhor. – Diz Flapjack com um Sorriso na cara. (To lascado). – Pensou Falange. Mais antes disso,um dos meteoritos caiu nesse porto e começa a sair monstros que começam a ataca o porto e as pessoas que habitavam lá. Revoltar não é uma escolha,todos vocês serão escravizados por nós. – Diz um Monstro com um pouco de um tipo de gosma verde,tinha UM Goro vermelha na cabeça,um agasalho de lã,usas pernas eram um bário e que também estava separado do tronco do corpo. Você não da medo ao Capitão Falange,ele vai arrebenta a sua cara,vai lá Falange. – Diz Flapjack Torcendo para seu Capitão. Saber,esquece isso tudo e pode ficar com meus doces. – Diz Falange com medo lhe entregando o cachorro com o pirulito. Ah,obrigado vocês então... – Diz o Monstro que em seguida levava um soco forte de outro totalmente igual. Que palhaçada é essa? trocando seu serviço por doces?cara você tem cérebro nessa droga que você chama de cabeça? – Diz o Outro Monstro. Enquanto Isso em algum lugar da Rota para a Cidade,Dois carros verdes estavam dirigindo para a cidade. Fala serio,logo quando temos tempo para relaxa,uma coisa vem nós atrapalha. – Diz O Sujeito que dirigia um dos Carros. Fazer o que né?nosso trabalho é esse,de acordo com o radar,estaremos nós aproximando do meteorito que ira cair aqui perto. – Diz o Sujeito que dirigia o Outro carro,que em seguida os dois aceleraram mais a velocidade. Enquanto isso,voltando a cidade,onde havia uma mansão,que dizem que viviam gente abandonadas,porém eles são especiais,pois essa mansão acolhia seres imaginários que foram criados pelas crianças e que foram abandonadas por elas,como um orfanato,essa mansão além de cuida deles também fazer adoções para que eles tenham uma segunda chance,essa mansão se chamava, a mansão Foster para amigos imaginários. Na frente dessa Mansão,tinha um ônibus que pertencia da mansão,com malas e tudo para um Viajem. Vamos logo,ta achando que o verão é para sempre é? – Disse um dos Tais Amigos imaginário dentro do ônibus,ele era totalmente azul e seu nome era conhecido como Bloo. Da para de ser folgado e nós ajudar a arruma as coisas aqui. – Diz Um Garoto com cabelo Marrom,um agasalho vermelho,uma camisa branca por dentro e uma calça longa,Mac(10 anos). Mac foi a criança que criou o Bloo,quando ele viviam na mesma casa,um dia a Mãe do Jovem mandou se livra dele,mais Bloo tinha visto um comercial da mansão mais ele não sabia nada da adoção,mais tinha feito um acordo,se o Garoto o visitasse todos os dias,seu amigo estaria livre dessa adoção. Mais Já peguei a minha parte. – Diz Bloo com um saco de Batatas fritas. Será ótimo passa as férias para relaxar do Trabalho,Minguado você pode cuida da minha Avó durando nossa ausência. – Diz uma Garota Jovem Ruiva com um Casaco Verde aberto,com uma camisa curta e uma saia Roxa,Frankie Foster(24 anos),e a tal avó que ela menciona é a fundadora da Mansão,foi grassa ao seu coração bondoso que fez os amigos imaginários continuarem a ter uma nova chance. Certo,eu não irei deixa que role o que aconteceu ano passado. – Diz um amigo Imaginário vermelho com pernas longas com um Numero 1 no tronco,ele tinha perdido um olho e um Braço,seu nome é Minguado. Espero,ainda Estamos pagando o conserto dos destroços da ultima vez. – Diz Frankie. Após colocarem tudo na Mala,Mac,Frankie e mais 3 amigos imaginários entram no ônibus. Eu Não Acredito que agente tá indo para a Florida. – Diz Mac. Cara se for que nem mostra nos filmes,as gatas da praia são se amara em Mim. – Diz Bloo. Certo,e ate parece que alguém vai se interessa lá. – Diz Mac. Ah é,se eu estive errado que caia um Meteoro em frente da Mansão. Logo,Um dos Meteoritos cai na frente da Mansão. Que chova Dinheiro agora. – Diz Bloo após vê a queda do Meteorito. Logo Perto de Lá,duas Sombras de Dois Jovens viam o que aconteceu. Parece que a invasão já começou. – Diz o Jovem Misterioso. Teremos que nós apressa,se não fazemos algo,você sabe o que vai acontecer,mais antes terei que resolve algo,vai na frente que já lhe sigo. – Diz a Jovem Misteriosa Que estava ao lado do outro. Certo. – Diz o Jovem Misterioso. Após os dois terminarem a conversa deles saem indo em direções diferentes. Continua no proximo capitulo. Notas finais No decorre da fic, vocês poderão encontra personagens que não tem conhecimento,mas o projeto CNU resolveu da uma pequena resumida sobre as outras series além da Franquia das Series ben 10. Só para avisa,essa é uma realidade alternativa então vejam as diferenças. Nesse Universo, não ocorreu os eventos de Omniverse e Herois Unidos. Mesmo que Omniverse não encaixe,não significa que Personagens e transformações deixem de aparece. Bem,acho que uns fás do KND ficaram se perguntado,PQP,os protagonistas acima dos 13 anos? também eu iria achar estranho,mais como assistir essa e outras series para me concentra nas características,lembrei que,os Agentes podem ter sua memoria de volta e tinha visto um episódio que os raros agentes já adolescentes ainda trabalhavam para o KND secretamente,e você também deve se pergunta,cadê o Numero 1?quem viu o episódio Final sabe. Bom,quem já conhece o Flapjack,eu sempre imagina a sua primeira voz,pois já a segunda nem fazia parte dele,Vish. Descrições As Meninas Super Poderosas. A serie se passa em torno da Cidade de Townville,Onde Pr.Ultonium criou acidentalmente as Meninas Super Poderosas que hoje me dia,combatem o crime e o mal que cai em sua Cidade. O Laboratorio de Dexter. um Jovem garoto Genio vive criando novas invenções para a Ciencia com sua inteligencia superiora,mas sembre tem que aguenta os problemas de sua Irmã Dee Dee. Time-skip Bem,se vocês Prestaram atenção alguns Personagens das Series cresceram,mais suas caracteristicas continuaram as mesmas,aqui a distancia do tempo entre a serie original para a Fic. As Meninas Super Poderosas - 10 anos Depois. O Laboratorio de Dexter - 10 Anos Depois. Johnny Test - 7 anos Depois. Turma do Bairro - 6 anos Depois As atrapalhadas de Flapjack - Algumas semanas Depois. A Mansão Foster para Amigos imaginarios - Dois Anos Depois Irei informar os dos outros nos proximos capitulos.